La sustituta
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Más que ninguna otra cosa, él quería acabar con los desgraciados que mataron a su hermano. Para eso, tenía que volver al campo. La única manera de volver era con un nuevo integrante. La única aspirante a ese cargo era Haruno... Sin ella, no había equipo… sin equipo, no había autorización… sin autorización, las posibilidades de dar con los asesinos de Itachi eran nulas. ¡Al carajo!
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Adevertencia:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno.

**IMPORTANTE:** Leer la Nota de Autor al final del capítulo para aclararles algunas cosas.

**Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Prólogo**

**...**

La historia de Sasuke y Sakura comenzó en las mismas circunstancias en las que han iniciado un sinnúmero de romances cuyo primer sentimiento mutuo era la antipatía. Cruzar la línea del odio al amor fue más difícil de lo que hubiesen podido vaticinar, pero una vez hecho, no hubo la menor posibilidad ni intención de vuelta atrás.

Ahora mismo, Sakura estaba postrada en una cama del hospital de la Base de Konoha, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, tal y como una vez lo había hecho entre su lealtad a la aldea y su amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

El chunin había permanecido las últimas horas deambulando por el pasillo que conducía a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital a la espera de la autorización de Tsunade para poder verla. Su mente no daba crédito a que por tercera vez la vida le estuviese mostrando su lado más oscuro, al intentar arrebatarle a la única persona que consideraba su centro.

Tsunade salió del quirófano con una expresión de absoluto abatimiento; enseguida Sasuke supo que la había perdido…

**...**

Siete meses antes…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Los capítulos siguientes serán cortos, pero con más extensión que este.**

*****N/A: Este fic se ubica en un Universo Alterno. Se conservan los aspectos característicos de la serie; tales como: geografía, rango, habilidades, indumentaria, entre otros. Pero también se añaden otros objetos de la realidad que me ayudarán a darle el toque que quiero. En definitiva, lo que busco es contar una historia que tenga lo mejor de los dos mundos.*****

**Se que se estarán preguntando por qué publico una nueva historia cuando debería estar actualizando las que ya tengo empezadas. ****¡Joder! La verdad, es que estaba revisando mis archivos viejos y me encontré con este fragmento de una historia que tenía planeada publicar cuando concluyera con las que están en el ruedo, pero pensándolo bien, decidí arriesgarme y acá se las traigo. Ojalá sea de su agrado. **

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	2. Prodigio

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve Ooc/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Prodigio**

**...**

Siete meses antes…

―'Nombre: Sakura Haruno. Edad: 19 años. Rango: Chunin… Se graduó a los 12 años de la Academia y obtuvo el segundo mejor promedio de su generación. Fue alumna de la Legendaria Sanin, Tsunade Senju. Sus habilidades en Taijutsu y Genjutsu han sido catalogadas como excepcionales. De igual forma, posee excelentes destrezas en Ninjutsu Médico y es la actual campeona de Esgrima, en la categoría femenina, del Torneo de Artes Marciales realizado en la Nación del Rayo. Durante los últimos tres años, ha prestado servicio en la Base Militar de Suna; una de las cinco aldeas de la Alianza Shinobi... Hasta la fecha ha completado 39 misiones oficiales: 12 de Rango-D, 9 de Rango-C, 6 de Rango-B, 9 de Rango-A y 3 de Rango-S'.

Cuando Shikamaru Nara culminó de leer la Ficha Personal de la próxima integrante de la Base de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake tenía el ceño fruncido.

―¿Así que esa es mi nueva subordinada? ―preguntó el Jounin de cabellera plateada, verificando con su único ojo libre la información, que el genio del Escuadrón de Inteligencia de la Base acababa de repasar.

El controlador de sombras asintió con gesto ausente al tiempo que aducía:

―Fue recomendada por la propia Tsunade-sama.

―¡Hmp! ―Fue la respuesta de un apuesto chico, de ojos y cabellos negros, que estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la Sala de Investigación: Sasuke Uchiha; a su lado, un joven rubio no prestaba mucha atención;parecía demasiado embobado con la fotografía de la susodicha en cuestión.

―Suena excelente ―aventuró Naruto Uzumaki al salir de su ensimismamiento.

―Todo un prodigio ―ironizó Kakashi―. ¿Cuándo llega a Konoha?

Shikamaru se estrujó los ojos y cerró la página del ordenador, donde se suponía debía figurar la historia médica de Sakura Haruno; cuya información, raramente, aparecía como restringida.

―…Mañana ―contestó el Nara, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego de comprobar la hora de llegada en el reflector de la computadora―. Debería estar aquí a primera hora.

Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez, rompió su posición y se acercó hasta donde estaba Shikamaru para ver con sus propios ojos quien era la oportunista que iba a ocupar el lugar de su hermano. Oteó en la pantalla del ordenador la imagen de una chica de tez blanquecina, ojos verdes y de una larga cabellera teñida de un extravagante tono rosa.

La odió enseguida.

―¡¿Es esa la que suplantará a Itachi?! ―inquirió el Uchiha con un muy mal disimulado rencor en el tono de voz.

Nadie respondió.

Sasuke era un chico de pocas palabras; cuya vida siempre estuvo marcada por la tragedia. Cuando era un niño toda su familia –a excepción de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha- fue asesinada sin razón aparente, en una masacre tan atroz, que hasta hoy no se conoce una igual en todo el País del Fuego. Ese fue el motivo por el que él y su hermano, se unieron a la Base Militar de Konoha: para investigar los detalles detrás de la matanza de su clan y castigar a los culpables.

La noche que mataron a Itachi, él le había dicho a Sasuke que sus indagaciones estaban teniendo éxito y que si comprobaba una teoría, muy pronto los asesinos de su familia iban a pagar su crimen. Hacían ya tres meses de eso, pero Sasuke consideraba una traición el que le buscaran un reemplazo tan rápido. Podía tratarse del mejor ninja/kunoichi del mundo; "todo un prodigio" como era el caso de esa tal Sakura Haruno, pero ni aún así, él aceptaría al intruso.

―Parece una modelo de revista. ―Siguió objetando sin molestarse en ocultar su repudio―. ¿De verdad creen que ella podrá calzar las botas de mi hermano?

―Tú escuchaste su currículo ―replicó el pelicastaño con ese acento desinteresado suyo que irritaba a todo el mundo, en especial al Uchiha―; si alguien puede hacer un buen papel, es precisamente ella.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada hostil que, como de costumbre, el heredero del Clan de los Ciervos ignoró.

―Nadie va a suplantar a Itachi, Sasuke ―repuso Kakashi en tono conciliador; no sin antes mandarle una mirada censuradora al chico Nara―. Pero es obvio que necesitamos a un nuevo integrante en el equipo, de lo contrario no nos darán la autorización para volver al campo…

―Y si no estamos activos, no podremos atrapar a los asesinos de tu hermano ―aportó Naruto, quien conocía de sobra las intenciones de su amigo―. ¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?

Sasuke arrugó el gesto. Naruto y Kakashi habían dado en el clavo. Claro que él se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Lo había resuelto con un simple silogismo: Más que ninguna otra cosa, él quería (No, necesitaba) acabar con los desgraciados que le dieron muerte a su hermano. Para eso, tenía que volver al campo. La única manera de volver era con un nuevo integrante. La única aspirante a ese cargo era Sakura Haruno. Sin ella, no había equipo… sin equipo, no había autorización… sin autorización, las posibilidades de dar con los asesinos de Itachi eran nulas. ¡Al Carajo!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Capítulo uno, completo. ¿Qué impresión les causó?**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado lo suficiente para que me honren con sus reviews.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capi anterior.**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	3. A rey muerto

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve Ooc/ Universo Alterno.

**IMPORTANTE:** Leer aviso de próximas actualizaciones al final.

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capítulo 2: A rey muerto…**

**...**

―Supongo que tienen razón ―admitió Sasuke, reacio.

Kakashi esbozó una media sonrisa bajo su máscara para después anunciar en tono solemne:

―Entonces, está decidido: a partir de hoy Sakura Haruno forma parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Base de Konoha.

Naruto asintió sonriente, en contraste con Sasuke, que puso cara de pocos amigos.

―Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hacen los chicos guapos por mi oficina? ―Se mostró coqueta Ino Yamanaka, ondeando su rubia cabellera desde la puerta.

―Nuestra oficina ―la corrigió Chouji mientras entraba detrás de ella, cargando unas viandas.

―¡Hasta que aparecen! ―dijo Shikamaru a modo de reclamo―. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos que pasó la hora del almuerzo.

―Había mucha gente en el comedor ―se excusó la rubia, descuidadamente, sin apartar la vista del Uchiha.

―Eso, ¿o te quedaste de cotilla con Tenten? ―la acusó el de la coleta, enarcando una ceja con hastío.

Chouji colocó las viandas en el escritorio donde trabajaba su compañero mientras recitaba el menú:

―Caballas y algas marinas para ti.

Shikamaru tomó su comida y empezó a engullirla, desesperadamente.

―Entonces nosotros nos vamos ―comunicó Kakashi―. Gracias por todo, Shikamaru.

El aludido hizo una seña distraída con la mano; ya que tenía la boca llena para hablar.

―Tú puedes quedarte... ―Flirteó Ino, lanzándole una mirada impúdica a Sasuke―; puedo compartir mi comida contigo, si quieres.

El superdotado del Escuadrón de Inteligencia puso mala cara a su vez que se atragantaba con las algas, casi.

―No tengo hambre ―respondió, sórdido, Sasuke mientras franqueaba la puerta.

―Si es ramen puedes compartirla conmigo. ―Los ojos de un hambriento Naruto se iluminaron.

―¡Piérdete, Uzumaki! ―espetó la kunoichi con una mueca de asco amparando su níveo rostro.

El rubio hizo un mohín y salió de la Sala de Investigación murmurando algo sobre la poca amabilidad de Ino y que era muy guapa la nueva integrante del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

―¿No te parece bonita? ―insistió Naruto, cuya principal cualidad radicaba en poder enamorarse y desenamorarse tan rápido como la duración de un estornudo.

―¡Hmp! ―resopló Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo el morro.

―Pues a mí sí me lo parece, teme ―reiteró el rubio con una sonrisa, asquerosamente, tonta―. ¿Qué opina usted, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Verdad, que es muy bonita esa tal Haruno?

―Ciertamente, lo es ―coincidió el jounin, usando su experimentada voz―. Sin embargo, eso es lo de menos. Esperemos que sea tan buena kunoichi como reza en su Hoja de Vida… ―El Hatake hizo una pausa y luego continúo―. Ahora mismo voy hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre nuestra inserción al campo.

Los chunin asintieron, visiblemente, complacidos.

―Ya era hora ―murmuró Sasuke antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos que daban al Área de Entrenamientos. Una vez en los vestidores del Salón de Duelos, empezó a cambiarse. Naruto llegó unos minutos después, jadeando.

―Vaya que eres rápido, teme ―Sasuke ya se había puesto su traje de esgrima―. Espera a que me cambie para que entrenemos juntos.

―Apúrate, dobe ―Fue la escueta réplica de Sasuke.

El Uchiha guardó su Katana y la reemplazó por el sable y la careta reglamentaria para el entrenamiento.

―¡Caramba! ―exclamó Naruto con una cara de espanto que Sasuke no percibió porque le estaba dando la espalda.

―¿Qué paso? ―Su voz pedante sonó burlona―. ¿Te rompiste una uña?

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Sasuke se volvió, sorprendiéndose por la expresión descompuesta del Uzumaki. Un instante después, siguió la mirada del rubio hasta el casillero de su hermano; o debería decir, el antiguo casillero de Itachi Uchiha, cuyo nombre había sido sustituido por el de Sakura Haruno. La cara de Sasuke tomó distintas tonalidades de rojo hasta permanecer en uno casi granate, producto de su cólera.

―Se habían tardado ―musitó, haciendo rechinar sus dientes. La expresión de Sasuke era compungida, sin embargo, no había evidencia de dolor en su tono, solo ira controlada.

―Es lo más lógico ―terció el Uzumaki, casi, en un murmuro―. Después de todo, ella es ahora nuestra compañera.

―¡Esa jamás será mi compañera! ―refunfuñó Sasuke, dándole un golpe al metal de su propio casillero y haciéndole una abolladura.

―Sasuke… ―Comenzó el rubio, intentando calmarlo. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que explotar, y sabía que sería pronto, porque aun cuando Itachi era la última familia que le quedaba, Sasuke no había derramado ni una sola lágrima desde su muerte. Al menos no en su presencia―. Tienes que…

―Jamás ―repitió el interpelado, apretando la mandíbula. Sasuke inspiró y exhaló por la nariz. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos echas puños para disimular que le temblaban de la rabia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, impotente, por no saber que decirle a su amigo para que se sintiera mejor. Él tenía conocimiento de lo que le había costado admitir la presencia de otra persona, que no fuera Itachi, en el escuadrón. Sabía cuánto le dolía aún, -a pesar de que rara vez lo demostrara- la pérdida de su hermano y que no sería fácil para Sasuke confiar en alguien, cuando estaba seguro que su deceso no había sido el resultado de _"una misión fallida"_ como fue declarado en la versión oficial, sino que se trataba de una traición de miembros del alto mando de la Base de Konoha.

―Uzumaki, Uchiha ―los saludó con solemnidad Sai al tiempo que entraba en los vestidores con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su azabache cabello, completamente, mojado.

Los interpelados cabecearon a manera de respuesta.

―Vámonos ―ordenó Sasuke, dirigiéndose al Área de Entrenamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo dos, terminado. **

**Este es más un capítulo introductorio. Sin embargo, traté de hacerlo entretenido. Espero que así les haya parecido. ****Al fin ya acabé con la reescritura de este capi, que como ya les comenté, se había perdido al borrarse documentos de mi laptó.**

**Retomo para agradecer a: yolanda, PrincessDarkUrak, Vane-Namikaze, Sasu Love For Ever, Natsumi No Chiharu, minachi-chan, karito jinx108 y a DinamoGirl23; por unirse conmigo en esta nueva aventura. Gracias por comentar y perdonen los atrasos.  
**

**Si me dejan un review me harán muy feliz.**

**...**

**AVISOS:**

**1\. Capitulo final de En puntillas (Lunes, 21/04/2014)**

**2\. Capítulo 3 de La sustituta (Martes, 22/04/2014)**

**3\. Capítulo 18 de Cómo recuperar algo que se creía prohibido (Viernes, 25/04/2014)**

**...**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	4. El combate

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve Ooc/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capítulo 3: El combate**

**...**

Al cabo de un instante, Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrando al Salón de Duelos. De inmediato, divisaron que en uno de los cuadriláteros, dos ninjas se debatían en un pugilato muy apretado que todos los presentes observaban sin perder detalle.

―Son buenos ―comentó Kiba, pestañeando por primera vez en mucho rato.

―¿Quiénes son? ―indagó el Uzumaki con expresión estupefacta mientras Sasuke ponía su acostumbrada mueca de fastidio.

―El de la derecha es Rock Lee, pero el otro no sabemos quién es ―le contestó Tenten, mirando a Naruto y compañía de soslayo.

―No se ha quitado la máscara ―agregó Maito Gai como aclaración―. Me parece que no es de la Base.

Naruto no dijo nada más y junto a la concurrencia admiró la batalla por un rato; todos absortos en un concentrado silencio.

―Ese fue un buen movimiento ―señaló el rubio entre nervioso y maravillado―. Creo que Lee está en problemas… ¡No te dejes, cejas pobladas!

―¡Vamos, Lee! ―lo vitoreó Gai a la vez que hacía su habitual pose de la llama de la juventud.―. ¡Tú puedes!

_Tal vez no,_ pensó el chico de cabellos negros para quien el final del combate era totalmente predecible ante el poder casi adivinatorio de sus orbes escarlatas.

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar cuando un segundo después, Lee fue tocado en el pecho por su contrincante, con un movimiento tan rápido, que nadie lo notó hasta que el sable estaba apuntando justo al corazón del chico.

―¡Lo venció! ―exclamaron a coro, casi, todos los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke, quien observaba la escena más intrigado que sorprendido.

Naruto miró al Uchiha y pudo advertir como sus ojos rojos volvían a su negro natural.

_Interesante_, elucubró el actual contenedor del Kyubi, expectante. _¿Tan bueno te parece para que uses tu…?_

―No puedo creer que haya derrotado a Lee ―apuntó Tenten pillada por el estupor―; hace un momento también le ganó a Sai.

Los recién llegados miraron a la chica, incrédulos. Sai era un ex-ANBU que perteneció al Escuadrón de Rastreo de la sub-división RAIZ, dirigida por Danzo Shimura, encargada de perseguir y asesinar a los shinobis renegados que figuraban en el libro Bingo, y cabe mencionar que sus habilidades ninjas, así como sus dotes esgrímales eran difíciles de igualar y, más de uno consideraba, imposibles de superar.

En un principio, Sai había sido considerado como el posible reemplazo de Itachi, pero esa idea fue echada por tierra luego de que el pelinegro –para tranquilidad de Sasuke que lo consideraba un _rarito_\- se negara a formar parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, alegando que él no había sido creado para lidiar con las emociones humanas y por tanto, estar en un grupo que dependiera de la interacción, suponía un esfuerzo muy grande para él. Esa afirmación hizo que, en su momento, Naruto se cuestionara si Sai realmente era una persona cuerda, o si pertenecía a este mundo. En cualquier caso, no podía obviarse el hecho de que era un shinobi altamente calificado.

―¿Dices que ese de ahí venció a Sai? ―preguntó Naruto, señalando al cuadrilátero donde Lee rendía una pomposa reverencia a su oponente―. Eso es simplemente…

―¿Imposible? ―Kiba fue el que contestó―. Pues déjame decirte que sí lo hizo y cómo ves, también ha vencido a Lee. No puedo esperar para patearle el trasero.

Pero Kiba no era el único que aspiraba derrotar al nuevo bicampeón de esgrima de la base. Y es que no podía ser denominado de otro modo; ya que Lee y Sai fueron campeones de esgrima, este último por dos años consecutivos, y ese desconocido acababa de vencerlos a ambos, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo. El rubio hiperactivo de la base también se moría de ganas por demostrar su superioridad.

Rock Lee se dirigía hacia donde estaban los espectadores de su reciente combate con un gesto insondable que variaba del furor a la admiración, a bandazos extremadamente vertiginosos.

―Tengo que pelear con él ―anunció Naruto Uzumaki con fanfarronería mientras se encaminaba al cuadrilátero donde el ninja desconocido esperaba a su próximo rival―. Le mostraré quien es el mejor ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke lo retuvo, tomándolo del brazo y hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al Salón de Duelos, le dijo:

―No tan rápido, dobe.

―¿Qué pasa? ―exigió saber el Uzumaki al tiempo que intentaba desasirse del agarre de su amigo―. Suéltame, teme.

―Déjame esto a mí ―pidió Sasuke con voz rasposa.

El rubio lo escrutó por un instante para, finalmente, encogerse de hombros no muy convencido. Pero a sabiendas de que solo un buen rival podía despertar el interés de su amigo, accedió, esperando que de esa forma Sasuke lograra distraerse un poco de la llegada a la Base de cierto shinobi, por demás desagradable para él.

_Esperemos que cuando lo venza se ponga de mejor humor._ Sí, Naruto estaba seguro de que un miembro honorable del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales se haría con la victoria. Los hechos, no obstante, le darían la razón.

Entonces, Sasuke caminó con paso despreocupado, pero firme hasta donde estaba el actual vencedor. Llevaba su sable y careta en la mano.

―Uchiha-san ―lo Saludó Lee cuando pasaba junto a él. El aludido asintió como toda respuesta―. Cuidado con su giro transversal ―lo previno el chico―; es muy rápido.

Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía. Por ese motivo se había concentrado en estudiar los movimientos de su adversario con la precisión de un neurocirujano y para ello, hizo uso de su Kekkei Genkai durante gran parte de la recién culminada pelea; todo con el fin de lograr vencerlo. Una vez frente a frente, Sasuke se colocó la máscara e improvisó una reverencia que fue imitada por el otro ninja. Segundos más tarde, se pusieron en guardia. En el primer asalto, el pelinegro parecía dominar el combate; sin embargo, no había dado ningún golpe letal a su oponente. Todos en la Sala de Duelos parecían abstraídos en la contienda. Si antes les había parecido interesante la forma de pelear del shinobi desconocido, ahora no les cabía duda de que debía tratarse de un ninja de elite. Solo así podría explicarse, porque al chico Uchiha, considerado un puto genio en lo que a la esgrima y otras artes marciales se refiere, se le estaba haciendo ostensiblemente difícil salir airoso de ese enfrentamiento. Por Kami, el había vencido en menos de tres minutos a quien fuera su adversario en las preliminares de los examen Chunin y para entonces contaba con escasos doce años ¿Cómo era posible que más de un lustro después no fuera capaz de aplastar a un simple esgrimista? Esto era una burla, claro que sí.

―¡Joder! –prorrumpió Rock Lee, malhumorado― le advertí que tuviera cuidado con ese giro.

Sasuke había sido tocado en el pecho, a escasos centímetros de una zona peligrosa, por su rival. Ese movimiento le sumaba tres puntos al ninja incógnito y lo ponía a él al borde de la derrota. Un golpe más como ese y el reinado del Uchiha en el cuadrilátero pasaría a la historia.

―Sasuke lo vencerá ―afirmó Naruto con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas―. Así que tranquilízate.

―Yo no diría eso ―replicó Tenten, ecuánimemente―. Su oponente es muy bueno.

―Buena, querrás decir ―la corrigió Neji Hyuga, quien había llegado hace unos minutos sin ser notado, y como a todos, lo había embelesado la pelea―. Es muy buena.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Sí, otra vez, llegué a tiempo con la actualización... ¡Wiii!**

****Oh, díganme que se han quedado con la intriga...****

**¿Notaron que lo hice más largo que el anterior? De ahora en adelante, trataré de hacer los capis un poquito más largo a ver si me salen mejor.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a Favs y Follows.**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	5. ¿Ella?

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve Ooc/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Ella?**

**...**

―Buena, querrás decir ―la corrigió Neji Hyuga, quien había llegado hace unos minutos sin ser notado, y como a todos, lo había embelesado la pelea―. Es muy buena.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Quiso saber Kiba mientras meneaba la cabeza como si acabase de entrar en un Jutsu ilusorio que lo hacía escuchar pavadas―. ¿No estarás insinuando que ese tío es…?

―Es una chica ―confirmó Gai al ver que su pupilo tenía el Byakugan activado.

―¡¿Una chica?! ―escupieron Kiba, Naruto y Lee al unisonó, quitando por primera vez la vista del cuadrilátero. Estaban, cómicamente, al borde de un sangrado nasal.

―¿Es-estás seguro? ―curioseó Naruto, con los ojos como si se le fueran a saltar de sus orbitas, mirando alternamente a Neji y a los contendientes.

Neji y Gai asintieron.

―¿De quién se trata? ―preguntó Tenten en tono ampuloso como si el hecho de que fuese una chica la que venció a Sai y a Lee, y ahora estuviera a punto de patearle el trasero al petulante de Sasuke Uchiha, la reivindicara a ella misma en su papel de kunoichi.

―No lo sé ―admitió Neji, dubitativo al tiempo que volvía hacer uso de su Técnica de Línea Sucesoria―. jamás había visto su chakra. Supongo que no es de la Base.

Gai levantó su dedo índice para empezar a enumerar una serie de descabelladas deducciones, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su alumno predilecto.

―¿Estás diciendo que fui derrotado por una chica…? ―Las palabras de Lee estaban lastradas de genuino escepticismo y cierta indignación. Sus ojos, ahora vidriosos, se veían más grandes que de costumbre―. ¿…Y que además de todo es una forastera?

El heredero del Byakugan asintió de nuevo, no sin cierto donaire. No pudo evitar que el rostro se le torciera en una mueca de complacencia al ver al idiota de Lee lamentándose por sus limitaciones. Bueno, nadie lo manda a querer ser ninja sin poseer ninguna habilidad en ninjutsu o genjutsu. Era más que obvio, que el ser bueno con los puños y la espada no eran virtudes suficientes para ser calificado como un buen shinobi. Por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba el prodigio del Bouke.

―No sé de qué te sorprendes, Lee ―argumentó Tenten, desdeñosamente―. Las mujeres podemos ser excelentes esgrimistas; inclusive hasta mejor que los hombres, cómo pudiste comprobar en carne propia.

Lee casi rompe a llorar.

―Efectivamente ―concordó Gai con una sonrisa reluciente―. Nuestra pequeña flor tiene toda la razón. Sea quien sea esa chica, no se puede negar que es muy buena con el sable. Debe tener la Llama de la Juventud corriendo por sus venas ―resolvió en el colmo de la originalidad.

Sin embargo, los alegatos de su sensei no hicieron que Lee se sintiera mejor. Él siempre había sido un ninja muy exigente consigo mismo. Y pese a lo que pensará Neji, trabajaba más duro que cualquiera y por esa razón le costaba más que al resto aceptar una derrota, no porque fuera un engreído ni nada por el estilo, sino porque estaba convencido de que el trabajo duro siempre vencía al talento natural. Y si algo era más que obvio, era que para que esa chica lograra ganarle, debía tratarse de una kunoichi prodigio, de esas que nacen genéticamente privilegiadas.

Gai se veía pensativo y no apartaba la vista de la pelea. Estaba tratando de determinar a quién le recordaba la forma de pelear de esa chica, porque definitivamente se le parecía a alguien.

―¡Tsunade-sama! ―caviló en alta voz Maito.

―¿Cómo dice, Gai-sensei? ―preguntó Lee como esperando una motivadora lección por parte de su maestro. Tenten también estaba a la escucha.

No obstante, el aludido no contestó, en lugar de eso, abandonó apresuradamente la Sala de Duelos, rumbo a vaya-usted-saber-a-dónde.

―¡Buen golpe! ―aplaudió Naruto con una sonrisa que le estiraba las mejillas, tras comprobar que el movimiento de Sasuke había sido certero―. ¡Así se hace, teme!

Bajo su máscara, el heredero del Chidori sonrió, pedante. ¡Hmp!, la victoria era eminentemente suya, después de todo

―¡Vamos, Uchiha-san! ―lo avalaba la Bestia Verde con el puño en alto y sus redondos ojos iluminados por llamas.

―¡Acaba con ella, Sasuke! ―lo animó Kiba en un grito estentóreo que casi despierta a Akamaru que dormía plácidamente en un rincón del Salón de Duelos―. ¡Demuéstrale que los hombres son los que mandan!

**...**

Sasuke estaba concentrado en la pelea hasta que escuchó las palabras del Inuzuka. Eso… eso que había dicho debía ser una chanza.

―¿Ella? –repitió, confundido al tiempo que se giraba para escrutar el rostro de Kiba, descuidando así su retaguardia―. ¿Cómo que ella?

―¿Tus maestros no te han enseñado que no debes darle nunca la espalda a un enemigo? ―le reprochó una voz femenina amortiguada por la careta.

Él se viró en un respingo. Pero la voz de la chica le había producido, de forma instantánea, una descarga abrumadora a todos sus sentidos; lo que ocasionó que el muchacho perdiera la coordinación y cayera al piso fácilmente cuando ella lo embistió con el sable. Enseguida, Sasuke se quitó, raudamente, la máscara para comprobar con sus ojos lo que sus oídos ya le habían revelado. La chica, por su parte, también se sacó la careta. Al descubierto quedó una rosada cabellera, trenzada en una cola larga y un par de ojos jades que lo examinaban con precaución.

El Uchiha la reconoció al punto.

―¿Necesitas que te auxilie? ―preguntó ella en un tono, insultantemente, irónico, tendiéndole una mano al chico. Luego de lograr salir de su arrobamiento, él se restringió a fulminarla con la mirada.

_¡Maldita sea!,_ bufó, encolerizado.

**...**

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Lee con cara de estúpido enamorado para después empezar a salivar. Tenten casi vomita al imaginarse corazoncitos salir de sus grandes ojos.

_Serás baboso,_ pensó la kunoichi, haciendo rolar los ojos.

―Esa es… ―Los orbes azules de Naruto se ensancharon aún más ante el reconocimiento―. ¡¿Sakura, Sakura Haruno?! ―se preguntó a la par que les hacía saber al resto la identidad de la muchacha. Estaba totalmente aturdido y a razón de eso, empezó a gaguear―. E-ella es… es la-la nueva integrante de nuestro escuadrón, pe-pe pero ¿qué hace aquí?

―¡Vaya que es hermosa! ―silbó Kiba, sino con la misma cara de bobo que Lee, al menos con un indiscutible acento de perversión―. Ustedes sí que tienen suerte; mire que les toque trabajar con ese bombón ¡Qué envidia! ―apostilló, socarrón, dándole un codazo en el costado al Uzumaki.

La pelicastaña, experta en armas, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. De verdad es que los hombres podían llegar a ser tan básicos.

―Kiba, tú verías _hermosa_ hasta una escoba con braguitas ―le increpó ella.

Lee, para variar, seguía con la mandíbula desencajada y no apartaba la vista de la escena donde Sakura tenía un corto intercambio de palabras con Sasuke cuando Naruto habló:

―Sí, realmente es muy bonita ―reiteró lo que le había comentado a Kakashi y Sasuke hace unos momentos―;pero no debían conocerse así. ―Meneó la cabeza ligeramente para negar al adivinar cuál sería la reacción de su mejor amigo. Si antes la odiaba sin conocerla, ahora simplemente no podría siquiera verla. Vaya que este año iba a ser interesante―. No debía pasar así.

―A mi no parece nada del otro mundo ―comentó la pelicastaña en tono perezoso después de ver que Neji, al igual que los demás chicos, tenía la vista clavada en esa tal Haruno. La simpatía que había sentido por ella hace un momento al verse identificada, se acababa de extinguir cual mantequilla en sartén hirviente.

Para consuelo de Tenten, el Hyuga perdió rápidamente el interés en la nueva atracción femenina de la Base y retornó su atención a la información que Naruto acaba de darles. Sin hacer ningún comentario inapropiado, se concentró en preguntar:

―¿Ella es la sustituta de Itachi-sempai?

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hasta aquí nos trajo el río... Por fa, díganme que les va pareciendo la historia.**  


**Agradezco a todos lo que me comentan y agregan la historia a Favs y Folows. Ustedes son lo máximo y la razón por la que saco tiempo de donde no tengo para escribir.**

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	6. La heredera del Souke

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve Ooc/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capítulo 5: La heredera del Souke**

**...**

Konoha es la aldea oculta del país del Fuego. Los mejores shinobis de la historia son oriundos de dicha villa. También los traidores más viles y criminales de rango S que figuran en el libro Bingo tienen sus nombres inscritos en los pergaminos históricos de konohagakure. Los Hokage's –sin duda los ninjas prodigios de su generación- han tenido desde tiempos inmemoriales la obligación de proteger a los aldeanos y muchos han dado sus vidas por preservar la paz. Por tales motivos, para nadie era un secreto, que tres de los clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi echaron raíces ocultos tras las hojas y he ahí la razón por la que en estos momentos los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo en la Sala de Duelos del Área de Entrenamientos, perdían relevancia en comparación con lo que estaba por ocurrir en la oficina de la líder de la base de Konoha…

La chica se estremeció bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus manos, uniendo las puntas de los dedos en un acto que denotaba su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, reponiéndose en el acto, se detuvo. Enseguida, al escuchar a su padre aclararse la garganta, cuadró los hombros y se envaró.

―Ella es la sucesora de uno de los clanes ancestrales más importantes de la villa. ―Hiashi oteó a su hija que estaba sentada en uno de los puestos frente al escritorio de la Hokage y continuó―. Es por eso que quiero que Hinata cumpla su servicio a la nación en esta base ―culminó, esta vez, con la vista puesta en la ventana.

La Sanin asintió y echó un vistazo más bien distraído a los papeles que el líder del clan Hyuga le había entregado.

―Aquí dice que ella estuvo los últimos dos años exiliada en Suna ―La chica alzó la vista para encarar a su padre, pero con una simple mirada del hombre ella supo que no debía decir ni media palabra. Tsunade no pasó por alto ese hecho; no obstante, prosiguió como si nada―. De cualquier forma, las habilidades de un miembro del clan Hyuga jamás están de más. Precisamente, ahora estamos necesitando un integrante para un nuevo Escuadrón de Rastreo que estamos por abrir y el perfil de Hinata encaja perfecto con los requerimientos.

―Pues no hay más que decir ―acordó Hiashi con la costumbre de siempre de dirigir la vida de su hija a su antojo―; a partir de hoy, Hinata se queda en la base.

La chica asintió como si creyera que alguien esperaba su consentimiento. Pero era más que evidente que su inserción en las filas de ninjas bajo el régimen de la Senju había sido decidida por su padre mucho antes de su llegada a la aldea. Ni siquiera Tsunade pudo objetar la orden disfrazada de solicitud que el patriarca del clan de los ojos opalinos le había dado hace un par de días cuando recibió la noticia del retorno de su primogénita.

A modo de instrucción, es necesario que se sepa que Hinata Hyuga era considerada una chica prodigio desde su nacimiento. Al crecer y evidenciarse su habilidad innata con el puño suave, así como su control inherente del chakra, esa teoría quedaría ratificada. Ella era, sencillamente, brillante. Pero para su mala suerte, lo que tenía de talentosa, le sobraba de ingenua. Por eso no es de sorprenderse que alguien con más malicia lograra aprovecharse de su buena voluntad. A tal punto que solo bastara una efímera promesa de amor para que la mayorazga de los Hyuga pusiera en tela de juicio todas sus creencias y amenazara con tirar por la borda todos los planes que su padre tenía para ella. Con lo que no contaba el pretendiente secreto de Hinata es que Hiashi Hyuga no es un hueso tan fácil de roer.

Al descubrir el romance clandestino de su hija con un joven del que jamás supo ni su nombre, el hombre tomó medidas radicales y optó por desterrar a su hija a Sunagakure. Pero como nada es eterno, Hinata, aprovechando el llamado que recibió su amiga de retornar a Konoha, resolvió que era el momento de que ella también enfrentara los fantasmas de su pasado. Y allí estaba ella, a minutos de reencontrarse con el que alguna vez consideró el amor de su vida. Y solo podía agradecerle ese hecho a su padre. Él le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

La puerta fue azotada por unos puños impacientes y los tres presentes en la oficina viraron la mirada hacia el umbral. Al instante siguiente, un joven de cabellos tan negros como las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, hizo acto de presencia.

―¿Mandó llamarme, Tsunade-shisou?

―Sí ―asintió la Quinta en un suspiro, obviando el brillo de emoción que iluminó los ojos de la Hyuga―. También solicité la presencia de Kiba y Kurenai –le participó, dirigiendo la vista a donde esperaba ver entrar a los susodichos.

―Kiba está entrenando ―notificó una mujer esbelta; cuya inusual belleza le hacía parecer más una Venus que una kunoichi―. He de suponer que lo olvidó.

―¿Sensei? ―preguntó Hinata con estupor.

Si antes, al ver a su antiguo compañero de academia, pudo guardar la compostura, no pudo hacer lo mismo al notar la presencia de su querida maestra. Esa mujer era como su madre. Esa que nunca tuvo y que tanta falta le había hecho.

―Es un placer volver a verte, Hinata ―sonrió la kunoichi, acariciándose el manto de cenizas que hacía las veces de cabello a la par que el mismo brillo de la mirada de su alumna rutilaba en sus ojos rojos.

―En ese caso ―carraspeó Tsunade, quien no tenía ánimos de aguantarse un emotivo reencuentro―. Kurenai, Shino ―Los ninjas asintieron conforme fueron mencionados―; los convoqué para hacer de su conocimiento que Hinata Hyuga ocupará el puesto vacante en el Escuadrón de Rastreo. A partir de hoy, ella será su nueva compañera.

―Nuevamente compañeros ―aportó Shino sin alterar su voz tétrica―. Bienvenida, Hinata.

―Gracias ―correspondió ella, ocultando, lo mejor que pudo, la turbación que le producía saberse otra vez en Konoha. Pero si quería engañar a su padre, tendría que ser más astuta.

―Ya que todo está resuelto ―habló Hiashi, llamando la atención de la muchacha―. Es mejor que yo me retire. ―Como si fuera un acto reflejo, todos se inclinaron, reverentes. Tras corresponder, el hombre marchó hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar la oficina, le hizo una seña a si hija para que se acercara―. Eres un miembro del Clan más honorable de la aldea ―le murmuró al oído―; procura no decepcionarme esta vez.

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada, pero, en esta ocasión, se podía vislumbrar en el fondo un toque de rebeldía.

_Yo no soy solo un miembro del Clan, _objetó en su mente._ Soy la heredera del Souke y ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas._

**_Continuará__..._**

* * *

**Bueno, mis pimpollos, este fue el resultado de tantos desvaríos. Me tardé en actualizar, entre otras cosas, porque no sabía cómo unir las dos tramas principales. Como verán me he tomado algunas licencias en las personalidades y habilidades de nuestras protagonistas. Ansío no salirme mucho del carácter, pero es que esta idea es el resultado de mi hastío de escribir (y leer) siempre lo mismo. Le ruego a Kami no decepcionarlos. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior! Espero que este les haya gustado aunque sea un poco como para que me dejen saber sus opiniones.**

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	7. Desairada

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve Ooc/ Universo Alterno.

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capitulo 6: Desairada**

**...**

―¿Ella es la sustituta de Itachi-sempai?

Naruto dijo que sí con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta del pelicastaño.

―Pero debía llegar mañana –apostilló, frotando su mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar―. Al menos, eso fue lo que Shikamaru nos dijo.

Entonces, los cinco pares de ojos volvieron a saltar al cuadrilátero.

Mientras tanto, la sonrisa de Sakura era triunfal; en total contraste con la expresión de humillación del Uchiha. No podía decirse con exactitud cuál de los dos estaba más turbado; si él por tener a la kunoichi que sería el reemplazo de su hermano delante, o ella por ver como ese chico, un completo desconocido, la observaba con tanto odio.

¿Tan machista era que no podía soportar el hecho de ser vencido por una chica?

Sí, lo era. El jodido orgullo Uchiha no era a prueba de derrotas y menos si quien resulta vencedor, es una chica. Pero, como todos sabrán, esa no era la razón principal del ofuscamiento del muchacho.

Por otro lado, Sakura seguía con la mano tendida cuando Sasuke, que por unos instantes y muy en contra de su voluntad se había perdido en el fulgor de esos ojos jades, sacudió la cabeza como si de repeler un Jutsu de control de mentes se tratase y se incorporó de un brinco.

―No necesito tu ayuda ―escupió con desprecio antes de marcharse, dejándola allí con la mano estirada.

Ella lo observó irse con una expresión de impacto, adornando su níveo rostro, hasta que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta que daba a los vestidores, escoltado por un joven rubio que, a su ver, intentaba calmarlo.

Tragó y botó aire de forma convulsiva para superar la conmoción de haberse encontrado con ese tipo tan endiabladamente guapo como insoportablemente borde, pero lo único que logró fue que se le revolviera el estómago. No fue hasta después de un rato que se percató de las miradas curiosas que se posaban en ella.

_Perfecto,_ se burló Inner. _Humillada públicamente, y en tu primer día. Sakura, estás rompiendo todos tus records._

_Cállate_, refutó ella, más apenada que brusca. No entendía porque ese chico la había tratado así, pero ahora mismo iba a averiguarlo.

**...**

La indignación de Lee había amainado en gran medida después de ver, según sus propias palabras, la preciosidad de chica que era Sakura Haruno. Cuando la pelirrosa estaba a punto de abandonar la Sala de Duelos para ir a ajustar cuentas con ese insolente y mal perdedor, el ninja de cejas pobladas se interpuso en su camino.

―Mi nombre es Rock Lee ¿Tú eres Sakura, cierto?

―¿Ah? ―Ella solo alcanzó a titubear, perpleja.

―Por favor, sé mi novia ―imploró el ninja en tono solemne, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, el pulgar en alto y guiñándole un ojo―. Yo me avocaré a protegerte con mi vida.

Al terminar con su petición, un destello irradió de su perfectamente nacarada dentadura al tiempo que una gran gota de sudor se dibujaba en la frente de la aludida.

_¡Definitivamente, no!,_ respondió Inner, igual de atónita, pero -como era su manía- con más vehemencia.

Por un minuto que a todos se les antojó, entre otras cosas, eterno, nadie se movió.

―Déjala en paz, Lee ―intervino la pelicastaña al notar la incomodidad de Sakura―. ¿No ves que la estás molestando? Soy Tenten, por cierto ―se presentó la kunoichi, mostrando la habitual cortesía―. Ellos son, Neji Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura posó la vista en el primero de estos y obviando la semejanza en las facciones patricias, su apellido fue lo que le delató que él era la verdadera razón por la cual su antigua compañera de equipo en Suna, fue confinada a una aldea extraña a la suya. Acto seguido, rindió una sucinta reverencia como respuesta a las presentaciones.

―Sakura Haruno; un gusto conocerlos. ―Lee iba a volver a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por la pelirrosa―.¿Quiénes son los dos chicos que acaban de irse?

―Eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha ―respondió Tenten, sintiendo pena ajena por el mal rato que éste último le había hecho pasar.

―Creí que estaban en el mismo escuadrón ―señaló Kiba con cara de _estás perdida._

―¿Operaciones Especiales? ―preguntó Sakura, mirando por encima del hombro de Neji hacia la puerta.

―Sí ―asintió Lee con deje empalagoso, salvando las distancias. Enseguida, añadió en un tono, escalofriantemente, didáctico―. Está dirigido por Kakashi Hatake, un ninja de élite y el archirrival de Gai-sensei.

Otra vez, una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de la kunoichi. Sin duda, todos ahí eran muy raros.

―Te-tengo que irme ―masculló, esbozando una sonrisa forzada―. Debo reportarme con Tsunade-sama. ―Volvió a inclinarse cortésmente y salió del Área de Entrenamientos dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

―¡Mierda! ―vociferó Kiba ante la llegada de un recuerdo― ¡Tsunade-sama! ―Sabía que se le iba armar la grande.

**...**

Cuando entró a los vestidores, Naruto y Sasuke estaban allí, éste último con expresión furibunda. Sakura ignoró, en la medida de lo posible, la mirada afilada del Uchiha mientras ella guardaba sus utensilios en el antiguo locker de Itachi. Al final, no aguantó más y dijo:

―¿Qué? ―Lo miró como si no tuviera ningún instinto de supervivencia; después de todo, cualquier que esté cuerdo sabría que no se puede mirar así a un Uchiha―. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron tanto que parecía como si se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas. Él sabía exactamente lo que pasaría a continuación. La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció aun más y empezó a sonarse los dedos de las manos como el preámbulo de una pelea.

―Tú ―dijo con voz imperturbable y sin mirarla a la cara―; tú eres mi problema.

―¿Y cómo es eso posible? ―inquirió Sakura, sorprendida, a la par que se acobardaba un poco por el veneno que destilaban las palabras del chico―. Tú ni siquiera me conoces ―agregó con inflexión queda.

―Ni tengo ganas de hacerlo ―le hizo saber él con el tono más sangrón del que fue capaz―; es fácil deducir a las de tu tipo. Si estás en esta Base es solo por tus influencias. Que te quede claro que ni en mil años podrás llenar las botas de tu antecesor.

_Claro,_ se hizo la luz en su cabeza. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, el jounin que murió en esa misión hace algunos meses. Y ella era su reemplazo.

―No pretendo llenar las botas de nadie ―suspiró la pelirrosa con un ostensible deje de condescendencia, mirando casi con lástima al interpelado―. Tengo mi propia talla… ―Lo miró un segundo sin ser capaz de sostener esa mirada fría por mucho tiempo―. Con permiso ―concluyó, saliendo de los vestidores antes de que Sasuke o Naruto pudieran decir algo.

Nadie jamás podrá poner en duda que ese encuentro marcó el inicio de una relación tormentosa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta quí llego. Sé que estoy actualizando con una lentitud desesperante, pero es que no me ha sobrado mucho tiempo, precisamente. Por eso pido disculpas... Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Reviews? (:**

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	8. De misiones y reencuentros

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La sustituta**

**...**

**Capítulo 7: De misiones y reencuentros**

**...**

―¿Estás segura que puedes? ―Quiso cerciorarse Tsunade; sus dedos tamborileaban, impacientes, sobre el escritorio―; porque si no, trataré de encontrar otra forma de obtener la información que necesito.

Sakura guardó silencio mientras valoraba ambas posibilidades. Lo cierto era que Tsunade tendría muy difícil conseguir a otra kunoichi que estuviera dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Ella, en cambio, no tenía mucho que perder y sí todo que ganar.

―Lo haré.

Tsunade sonrió, satisfecha.

―Casi lo olvido… ―La mujer rebuscó en una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó una caja de proporciones medianas, completamente sellada. Tendiéndosela a Sakura, explicó ―. Aquí está lo que me pediste; te alcanzara para seis u ocho semanas. Y recuerda que para evitar efectos adversos, debes seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

―Gracias ―asintió la kunoichi.

―¡Ah! Y, Sakura… ―El tono agorero de su mayor hizo que la interpelada cuadrara los hombros, alerta―. ¡No lo vuelvas algo personal!

**...**

De aquella conversación con Tsunade hacían tres meses, y desde entonces, su vida se había ido al garete. Sakura aún recordaba con pesar sus primeros días en el Equipo Siete; sus primeros días en un averno patrocinado por Sasuke Uchiha. Había transcurrido por lo menos una semana del combate cuando Sakura y él volvieron a verse las caras. Por suerte, ambos actuaron como si jamás se hubiesen cruzado en la vida.

―Ella es Sakura Haruno. ―La presentación fue presidida por Kakashi e iba dirigida al resto de los chicos que conformaban el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Sasuke no la miró y Naruto casi la abraza.

―Espero que la traten bien ―acotó Tsunade con una voz que dejaba entrever que les pasaría algo horrible si no lo hacían.

Precisamente, con ella había pasado esos últimos días Sakura. Aun cuando, su permanencia en la Base era como ninja activa de un escuadrón, la kunoichi aprovechó la oportunidad para constatar los avances médicos de la sede militar de Konoha, por lo que permaneció tres días enclaustrada de forma voluntaria en el hospital.

Cuando, según la Senju, Sakura estuvo lista para integrarse al grupo, se hizo oficial su nombramiento. La pelirrosa echó un vistazo a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que repasaba, en su mente, sus objetivos:

_Simpatizar con Naruto Uzumaki; obtener la confianza de Kakashi Hatake; y engatusar a Sasuke Uchiha. _

Cada meta iba aumentando su grado de dificultad de acuerdo con la persona a la que iba dirigida. Hasta la fecha, ella no había avanzado nada en sus labores: Naruto la trataba con cohibida amabilidad; Kakashi no confiaba ni en su reflejo y Sasuke… él era la persona más inasequible que había conocido en su vida.

_Fracaso,_ esa era la única palabra con la que podía catalogar el estado actual de su gestión. Sin embargo, Sakura esperaba que eso cambiara ahora que, por primera vez, tendrían una misión fuera de Konoha.

Según la información que le suministró la propia Tsunade, se trababa de una misión de Rango-B. La misma consistía en escoltar a Tazuna, un veterano y famoso arquitecto hasta su lugar de origen: el País de las Olas. De acuerdo con lo que ella logró averiguar por su cuenta, el hombre estaba siendo amenazado de muerte por una organización terrorista, fichada por concierto para delinquir y otros crímenes de lesa humanidad.

Pese a cualquier riesgo que pudiera suponer la misión, Sakura sabía que esa era la ocasión perfecta para poner en marcha su plan. Necesitaba que la relación con su equipo mejorara o de lo contrario, perdería la única oportunidad que le quedaba.

Desde que llegó a Konoha, su permanencia en la Base se había tornado un infierno; sobre todo después de que Hinata fuera asignada, junto con su nuevo equipo, a una misión de rastreo, que le había tomado más tiempo del pensado. A partir de entonces, a la pelirrosa le fue imposible congeniar con alguien distinto a Rock Lee y Tenten; con esta última la relación rayaba en una cordialidad mal celada.

―¡Haruno! ―la llamó la voz fría de Sasuke―. Con Kakashi en el Campo de Entrenamientos, en quince minutos.

Ella asintió, monótona, apenas removiéndose en su puesto del comedor. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que lo conseguiría. No podía fallar; su vida dependía de eso. Se ensimismó en ese único pensamiento.

―¿Sakura, estás bien? ―El murmullo aterciopelado reveló la identidad de su interlocutor antes de que, siquiera, volviera el rostro para verle―. Pareces abrumada.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando la tuvo en frente y exclamó, feliz:

―¡Hinata! ¿Cuándo volviste?

―Hace un par de horas ―replicó la pelinegra, sentándose al lado de Sakura para inspeccionarla más de cerca―. Estaba en el hospital; Kiba resultó herido.

―¿Algo grave?

Hinata desestimó el asunto con un mohín.

―Creí que no te encontraría en la Base. ―Cambió de tema―. Escuché que Operaciones Especiales se estaba movilizando.

―De hecho, me cogiste de salida ―dijo Sakura, sorbiendo lo que quedaba de su café―. Tengo reunión en unos minutos y supongo que es para finiquitar los detalles de la misión.

Otra vez, Hinata hizo una mueca, pero en esta ocasión era una de concentración.

―¿Todavía no hablas con él? ―Se interesó por saber Sakura. Cuando Hinata se fue hace tres meses, ella no había tenido chance de despedirse; así que no sabía si la muchacha había podido resolver sus pendientes.

La pelinegra meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo al tiempo que las mejillas se le teñían, tenuemente, de carmesí.

―No. Aunque por lo que pude averiguar, ya está al corriente de mi regreso.

―Lo está. No sé que tanto sabe, pero husmeé en algunas de sus conversaciones y sí, está enterado de que volviste.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa; sus dedos se unieron en la punta en un acto reflejo y su mirada se tornó perdida.

Sakura decidió redirigir su atención a un tema igual de importante:

―Con quien sí hablé fue con tu primo.

―¿Con Neji? ―interrogó Hinata, como si hubiera otro primo de ella al que Sakura pudiera conocer.

La muchacha asintió.

―Claro, si es que se puede llamar conversación a descifrar sus gestos al mismo tiempo que intentaba, sin resultado alguno, traducir sus lacónicas respuestas.

―Así es Neji ―suspiró la ojiperla, con más resignación que enojo―. No esperes obtener ninguna pista de su boca; más rápido habla un muerto.

_Itachi Uchiha lo está_, pensó Sakura con frustración.

―Sakura, Kakashi está… ―La voz que hablaba se apagó de pronto, en el momento que su dueño se percató de la otra presencia al lado de la pelirrosa. Enseguida, exclamó, estupefacto―. ¡Hinata!

La chica de ojos perlas estuvo a nada de sufrir un accidente cardiovascular. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por sobreponerse a la impresión y cuando se atrevió a alzar el rostro, estaba arrebolada hasta la raíz del pelo. Sakura la vio boquear mientras intentaba articular alguna frase coherente, por lo que al advertir la dificultad de su amiga, intervino:

―Ya estoy lista, Naruto. ―Se levantó de la silla sin atender los silentes ruegos de la Hyuga―. Adiós, Hinata.

―Dile a Kakashi que voy enseguida ―pidió Naruto, balbuceando las palabras con parquedad.

Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo, que ninguno de los presentes observó, y se marchó, dejándolos solos.

―¿Así que sí es verdad que volviste? ―preguntó Naruto, riendo con nerviosismo. Y esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya, fue todo cuanto necesitó para que Hinata dejara en el tintero ese discursito barato que había ensayado hasta la lasitud mientras volvía de Suna―. Estaba empezando a pensar que tu regreso no era más que un rumor.

El silencio se hizo por un minuto largo.

―Me enlisté en la Base hace tres meses. ―Logró responder al fin; sin embargo, la voz le salió endeble, casi rota.

―Neji me dijo que no era mi problema si habías vuelto ―sonrió, todavía enervado mientras se rascaba la nuca, incómodo.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, envalentonada.

―Tiene razón ―musitó ella al rememorar las razones por las que accedió a que su padre la expatriara―. Si no te importó que me fuera; no veo porque sea de tu interés mi regreso.

Naruto abrió los ojos tan exageradamente, que parecía que se le fueran a saltar de sus cuencas. Se dejó caer con pesadez en el asiento contiguo al de Hinata y la miró sin esconder su estupor.

―¿Que no me importó? ―bufó con una molestia tal, que solo podía ser equiparada con su sorpresa―. Si tan siquiera hubiera sabido a donde te habías ido… Fuiste tú quien me dejó sin ninguna explicación ―reclamó.

La muchacha quiso hablar, pero las palabras se le morían en la boca sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

―Hinata...

―Ya fue suficiente ―dijo Hinata, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que la certeza de que perdería el sentido de un momento a otro le hacía flaquear las rodillas―. Tú mejor que nadie deberías conocer al dedillo la explicación de mi ausencia.

―Yo no sé de qué hablas…

―¡Naruto! ―gritaron Kakashi y Sasuke en acorde.

Cuando Sakura les dijo que Naruto estaba atendiendo un asunto muy importante y que por ende se tardaría unos minutos en unírseles, los dos hombres fueron en su búsqueda, furiosos. Sasuke, sin embargo, cuando advirtió la presencia de la heredera Hyuga en el comedor, entendió que Sakura había tenido razón al tildar de_ importante_ la diligencia de su amigo.

―¿Por qué carajos no estás en el Campo de Entrenamientos? ―querelló Kakashi, pasado por alto la tensión del ambiente―. Por tu culpa ya se nos hizo tarde.

―Estoy ocupado ―se excusó, descuidadamente, a la par que se preparaba (en sentido figurado) para cavar su propia tumba―. Sensei, tú siempre llegas tarde y nadie te dice nada.

―¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! ―le aconsejó Sasuke.

Él sabía que cuando el rubio estaba impresionado por algo (como era obvio que lo estaba por haberse encontrado con Hinata) solo atinada a decir sandeces; así que decidió terciar a su favor, en aras de evitarle un rapapolvo legendario. Naruto, a su vez, achicó los ojos en respuesta a la orden de su amigo; volvió el rosto para encararlos y tras un corto escrutinio, comentó:

―Hace mucho que no veo a Hinata-chan y tengo cosas serias que discutir con ella.

―Eso está perfecto ―dijo Kakashi en un tono tan sarcástico, que competía con su apatía característica―. Quédate aquí de cotilla, mientras nosotros nos vamos a trabajar de verdad, pero después, cuando las cosas estén patas arriba, no te quejes.

Hinata se puso nerviosa cuando sintió las miradas curiosas de todos los concurrentes, posadas sobre ellos, a causa de la escenita que estaban protagonizando. Se sintió desfallecer solo de imaginarse que Hiashi pudiera enterarse de esto, así que optó por escurrirse el bulto y marcharse antes de que el daño fuera irreversible. Se viró para emprender la huida, pero un rápido manotazo de Naruto la interceptó.

―¡No puedes irte!

―¡Déjame! ―clamó, tan roja como su tez blanquecina era capaz de poner en evidencia la sangre que se había aglomerado en su rostro―. ¡No me hagas esto!

Naruto negó, afianzando la presa sobre la muñeca.

―¡Hinata! ―prorrumpió Tenten, que venía con su equipo en pleno, en cuanto la vio―. ¡Volviste!

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―rugió Neji, molesto, acallando la algarabía generada por su compañera al tiempo que daba grandes zancadas en dirección a Hinata.

―No pasa nada ―habló con parsimonia Sakura, tomándolo del brazo, mientras le daba tiempo a Hinata de alejarse de Naruto―. Solo le dábamos la bienvenida a tu prima.

Tenten frunció el ceño con celeridad al darse cuenta de la osadía de Sakura; por acciones como esas era que la pelirrosa no terminaba de caerle en gracia. Todo lo contrario pasaba con Lee, que no había dejado de intentar llamar la atención de la chica en discordia desde que la vio.

Neji, por su parte, arrugó la nariz y, con poco tacto, se soltó de Sakura.

―¿Todo bien? ―insistió el Hyuga, rotando su mirada solo entre dos de los presentes.

Hinata asintió, apurada, en el mismo instante que Kakashi suspiraba con resignación. Odiaba verse inmiscuido en líos que no le iba ni le venían.

―Hagan lo que quieran ―dijo, rebuscando en su bolsillo hasta dar con su preciado libro naranja; total ese idiota de Naruto nunca entendía razones.

―Nosotros ya nos íbamos ―anunció Sasuke, en respuesta a la amenaza tácita de Neji. A él también le daban flojera los episodios de celos parentales del Hyuga.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata, que parecía demasiado exacerbada como para poder emitir sonido. Entonces, Sakura se acercó a él y le murmuró algo al oído, que nadie más pudo escuchar. Atendiendo a su lado lógico, el rubio dejó el asunto por la paz… por ahora.

**...**

―Gracias ―farfulló Naruto, antes de que entraran a las oficinas del Escuadrón de Inteligencia. Sakura le sonrió como acuse de recibo―. Eres una chica amable, Sakura, y creo que no me he comportado muy bien contigo.

―Déjalo ―replicó, restándole importancia a sus disculpas con un aspaviento―. Entiendo que lo haces por solidaridad con Sasuke; él es tu amigo y eso habla muy bien de ti.

Naruto le devolvió el gesto y finalmente, dijo:

―La verdad, es que me agradas y puede que Sasuke se moleste, pero quiero ser tu amigo.

Cuando Naruto la dejó sola en el pasillo, Sakura no pudo seguir escondiendo su mueca de orgullo. Al fin las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo deseado. En definitiva, la presencia de Hinata era la variable que le faltaba a su ecuación para que todo empezara a fluir como era debido; así que si corría con suerte y no había imprevistos en la misión, ella no tendría que seguir postergando lo inevitable.

―Objetivo número uno… ¡Completado!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Sé que deben pensar, y con toda la razón, que soy un desvergonzada por aparecerme aquí a estas alturas: a un día de cumplir seis meses de mi última actualización (ok, creo que eso no me ayuda) :3 En fin, no creo que pueda decir mucho en mi defensa, salvo que he estado trabajando en otros proyectos y que, por más que quisiera, no soy una persona que vive perennemente inspirada, sobre todo cuando de parejas se trata.**

**Con respecto a la historia, pues es una trama cuya premisa se centra en la guerra entre el amor y el odio y que está rodeada de tensión e intriga ¡De mucha intriga! Todos los personajes tienen pasado, puntos débiles, y secretos bien guardados. **

**Hablando un poco del capítulo, deseo que les haya gustado y que hayan podido entender algo de lo que quise expresar: a veces me paso de enredada, lo sé, pero me hes inevitable no hacer las cosas de ese modo; soy una persona complicada. Sin embargo, les juro que al final de la historia todo será aclarado, así que si tienen dudas este es el momento de consultarlas. Prometo responder por PM o, en su defecto, en el próximo capítulo, que aún no sé cuando será publicado. La única pista que tengo al respecto es que será para el 2015 :D**

**Ojalá les haya entretenido, estoy abierta a sugerencias... Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a Favs y follow... Sin ustedes, sería simplemente imposible continuar ¡Gracias! **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
